


Lost Majesty

by Tshilaba



Category: Anastasia (1997), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promises we make are not always in our control, but sometimes, when all seems its darkest, it works out in the end. If, perhaps, not in the way we first believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisybrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/gifts).



The music was a cheerful, up-tempo tune as the young girl twirled around the ballroom, smiling and laughing as her father, the zar of Germany, danced with her. Soon enough, however, she wandered over to where her grandmother sat, watching the ball. She sat down nearby, adjusting her dress slightly, before looking up at the old matriarch. "I wish you weren't leaving, Oma," she said quietly.

The old woman sighed softly. "I know. I have something for you?"

"Ah?"

She pulled a small music box out and placed it in the girl's hands, taking a key and inserting the key into the side of the box, turning it a few times as the lullaby began to play.

"It's our song..." the girl breathed.

"Yes, my dear Zoë. When you hear it, remember me, and remember that we'll be together again in Italy."

"Yes, Oma!" Zoë cried, wrapping her arms around her grandmother's waist. "I'll always remember."

But, it was not to be...


End file.
